


天一第一宠

by Mizutsuki



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: 没有肉不知道为什么有敏感词





	天一第一宠

天子第一宠

“皇上，小爵爷带人把明儿要参加殿试的高公子给打了，怕是没个十天半个月好不了。”

“嗯？他怎么惹着小爵爷了？”

“回皇上，高公子前几日在京城的公子哥的聚会上说小爵爷是纨绔子弟。”

“哦，如此便传令下去，高飞德行不足，妄议皇室，今生不得参加科举。”

“是。”内侍领了命下去，薛之谦放下笔，冲里室招呼道：“出来吧。”

张伟咬着个苹果从里室出来坐到薛之谦边上，黏黏糊糊的抱怨道：“他骂我你都不罚他。”

薛之谦点点他的额头：“你都把人打成那样了我还能罚他什么，以后别这样了。”

“怎么，你还说我的不是了！”张伟扔了苹果芯子气冲冲的瞪着薛之谦，顺手把沾了汁水的手指在他衣袖上擦干净，薛之谦扯着他的手骂：“没规没矩，我是叫你别自己去，你这三脚猫的身手当心伤着了。”

张伟听了这话才松了嘴角，站起来拍拍屁股：“诶哟，您放心，我护卫厉害着呢，不跟你说了，我今儿还约了人出去玩呢。”

薛之谦追着他的背影喊：“晚上还有宴会呢你别迟到了。”回应他的只有张伟懒懒摇摆的手，薛之谦也只能无奈的摇摇头，真是惯坏他了。

自从薛之谦登基，风调雨顺，国泰民安，百姓说起这个皇上都是一万个满意，年轻有为，满腹经纶，生的还英俊潇洒不说还是个宽厚仁慈的主，几年来将大佑治理的井井有条，国力强盛，外寇内敌没有一个敢轻举妄动的。若非要挑些不好的，就是传闻皇上是个断袖，与国公府的小爵爷暧昧不清，简直把小爵爷宠的无法无天，这国公府的小爵爷是太后表妹的孩子，国公爷又是和先帝一起打江山的功臣，从小和皇上如亲兄弟般一起长大，对着皇上总是没大没小的，皇上也从来不恼，无论小爵爷惹什么祸，皇上都不追究，还帮着他善后，再加上皇上后宫空虚，不免就传出了这样的传闻，不过这也不算什么大事，大佑民风开放，这些都是再正常不过的事了。

高飞被终生禁试的事没半天就传遍了京城，他本来就是个高调爱惹事的主，如今看他热闹的人也不在少数，谁不知道惹谁都不能惹小爵爷，哪怕惹了皇上也没有惹了小爵爷惨，谁让爵爷我得宠呢，当事人张伟如是说道，没人敢有异议，毕竟当今世上，小爵爷称得上是天子第一宠了。

高飞被打又被罚，气的牙痒痒，直冲下人发脾气，又哭又闹，他娘看着心疼，跟他爹高鹏吹耳旁风，让他去参张伟一本，高鹏摔了茶盅骂：“这孽子惹不好去惹张伟，谁不知道陛下最是惯着他，还参他？怕是本官奏折还没呈上就被皇上贬出京城了！”

“那可怎么办，老爷，小飞这辈子都没法入仕途，可就是毁了呀，你就真的甘心嘛。”于氏在边上哭哭啼啼的，一副孩子死了我也不活了的样子，高鹏看着心烦，在屋子里踏着步：“那能怎么办，张伟摆明了恃宠而骄，你难道还要我去指责圣上的不是不成。”

“老爷，明面上咱斗不过张伟，可你别忘了，今晚可是太后生辰的宴会，太后这两年就指着皇上能早日诞下龙子龙孙，如今后宫空虚，我可早听了消息这回宴会是要相些好女入宫的，我们家女儿可正好是年纪，若是能被陛下相中，吹吹枕边风，还奈何不了一个张伟不成。”

“你说的轻巧，张伟是和陛下一起长大的，亲如兄弟，更是有传闻说他们是……”

“老爷～自古英雄难过美人关，莎儿长的那样好看，又舞技超群。皇上，他也是男人呀，”于氏笑的妩媚，亲自端了茶上前：“老爷只要在宴会上说那么两句，皇上念着您丞相的面子，也不会拂了您的。”高鹏这才缕着胡子笑道：“不愧是我的好夫人，这般好办法，本官倒是一时没想到了。”他搂着于氏道：“你放心，小飞是我唯一一个儿子，我不会让他受委屈的。”

“老爷，不好了，赌场，赌场那里……”小厮急急忙忙的进来报，高鹏眼色一利：“赌场那里怎么了，有谁敢闹事不成。”

“是，是小爵爷，小爵爷拆穿了付老板的骗局，现在赌场那里一堆人闹着要赔钱呢。”

“什么！”高鹏气的眼睛都瞪大了两圈：“反了他们了，不知道这是本官的地盘吗！”

“知、知道，可是小爵爷说了，有什么事他兜着，嚷着说让老爷有本事就去见他。”小厮越说越小声，伏在地上不敢抬头，高鹏气的满脸通红，气都喘不匀，“岂有此理岂有此理，真是无法无天了！”

于氏连忙给他顺气：“老爷千万要忍住啊，只要过了今晚，一切都会变样的。”高鹏抓着桌角的手都在颤，咬牙切齿的说：“给他们，把钱还回去。”忍着，不过是些银两，等莎儿嫁了皇上，这些东西还不是应有尽有。

“还不快去！”高鹏有气没地方撒只能冲着小厮吼，那小厮被一吓连滚带爬的跑出去，都忘了告诉高鹏，小爵爷说了，假一赔十，这银子可得十倍的赔！

高鹏气的不轻，在卧室躺了一下午，临了赴宴的时间才起来，假一赔十的消息没传进他耳朵里，他强打着精神带着于氏和莎儿进宫赴宴，心里只想着要怎么将张伟置于死地。

再说张伟下午闹了赌场，拿着赔来的银钱喜滋滋的回了宫里，换了衣服就往薛之谦那儿跑，薛之谦早听说了他干的好事，听他眉飞色舞的讲着赌场付老板如何的脸色如何从通红变得酱紫。眉眼都要笑没了：“我跟你说，他那脸上绝对能刮下两层锅灰来。”

“你别高兴的太早，谁让你偷跑去赌场玩的，被你爹知道了，又得罚。”薛之谦让人伺候着戴金冠，调侃他道，张伟脸一下子就瘪了：“你能不能不要说那么扫兴的事，我爹没准还不知道呢。”

“大半个京城都知道了，你爹怎么可能不知道，我可提醒你了，早点去认错，省的受了罚又到我这哭。”薛之谦正了正金冠，好言相劝，被张伟当成驴肝肺的回了个鬼脸，瘫到贵妃榻上吃糕点：“是他先惹我的，再说，自己做生意不规矩还能怪别人不成。诶，薛之谦你这糕点挺好吃的，哪个厨子做的，回头借我两天。”

薛之谦拿扇子敲他头：“没规没矩，说了多少次不许叫我名字，当心你爹听到了。”

“知道啦——小谦弟——”张伟眼珠子一转，叫着他们小时候互相调侃的诨名，逃出门去，薛之谦追着踢了他一脚：“大张伟！”

 

晚宴是张伟最不喜欢的地方，规矩忒多，坐不能瘫，吃不能多，也就那些歌舞还能看看，最让人头疼的就是一群唯恐天下不乱的大臣们，他对朝堂上的勾心斗角不感兴趣，可毕竟生在皇家，什么都不知道那就是装小白莲，他不但知道，心里还门儿清呢，可就看他们不爽不想如他们的愿，能拿小爷怎么样，谁让小爷得宠呢。

张伟和国公爷夫妇坐在薛之谦下首，太上皇、太后坐在高一阶上。太后的寿宴排场自然小不了，玉盘珍馐一碟碟的送，但讲究规矩，非得听了一堆敬酒词才能动筷子，薛之谦先举了酒杯说贺词送了贺礼，再是国公府，依着官位顺序往下，张伟听得没趣，又碍着国公爷在不敢乱动，坐在椅子上扭来扭去的，手指扣着衣角，一脸的不高兴，幽怨的直往薛之谦身上看，薛之谦抿着嘴角，眼睛里浮起一层笑意。

在国公爷第三次把张伟想偷吃的手打下去时，他总算找到个机会说先开席。张伟早看中了桌上那盘炙烤猪蹄，没等薛之谦说完就抓了吃，这点上他倒是心疼薛之谦，每道菜吃不能过三口，要换他非得憋死不成，国公爷觉着他丢人，骂了句逆子，冲薛之谦拱拱手，薛之谦笑笑点了点头，听着张伟一句抱怨：“都凉了，话那么多。”

“臭小子，你怎么说话的。”国公爷气的作势要打他，薛之谦笑呵呵的制止道： “国公爷不必在意，本就是家宴，太过拘束了反倒显得生疏了。”太后也跟着说：“是啊，小伟从小吃东西就香，看着都叫人舒心。”太后话都说到这份上了，国公爷也不能多说什么，瞪了眼张伟，摇了摇头，真是给宠坏了。

今晚的宴会远没有结束，京城这类聚会本来就还有着未嫁男女相亲的意味，趁着太后生辰，不少人借着贺寿的由头，想出出风头，盼望着能入了心上人的眼。

张伟虽然是一副纨绔子弟的样子，却生的一副乖巧的样子，一双下垂的狗狗眼显得十分无辜，笑起来纯真无邪，身份地位又极高，除了皇上，基本就是他了，嫁给皇上入宫为妃，毕竟还是有风险，于是适龄未娶的张伟就成了京中女子钦慕的对象。可张伟却对那些莺莺燕燕媚眼如丝的女子视而不见，忽略过她们表演完后渴切的目光，专心喝着御膳房专门熬制的甜汤，这汤他特别喜欢，向薛之谦讨了好几次厨子薛之谦都不肯给，张伟为此还骂过他小气鬼，每回宫宴结束都要耍赖带些回去，这回汤一上来他就眼疾手快的抢了薛之谦面前那碗，含着圆子含糊不清的说：“反正你也不爱吃甜的，吃三口就得扔多浪费，我帮您解决了正好不是。”薛之谦只是笑着说：“你少喝点，糯米积食，晚上当心肚子疼。”

“得了，我又不是您这万金之躯，吹阵风都能生病。”说的是薛之谦登基前还是太子的时候，他带着薛之谦溜出宫玩，薛之谦不小心摔护城河里了，幸亏暗卫护的紧，只是受了点惊吓，风一吹薛之谦回宫就生病了，烧了一天才退，张伟被国公爷罚跪，边哭边抄经书给薛之谦祈福，弄的一叠宣纸都皱巴巴的，他当时真以为会害死薛之谦，哭的肝肠寸断的，薛之谦醒的时候，差点没被他又扑晕过去，事后薛之谦还对着那叠宣纸很是没良心的表示，这得齁死菩萨。

 

高台下听不清上面说话，高鹏只看到薛之谦对张伟抢他碗这等大逆不道的事都只一笑而过，更是气的胸口发闷，恨不得能撕碎张伟，于氏连忙示意一旁的高莎起身献舞，心想着，你等着张伟，总有你哭着求我的一天！

高莎自有京城第一美人的称号，走起路来如弱柳扶风，开口便是珠落玉盘，徐徐一礼，惹的在场的公子哥都移不开眼睛，高鹏和于氏自豪的挺了挺身板，想着就算是薛之谦，也不能少看了高莎一眼。

“臣女高莎拜见皇上，太上皇，太后，祝太后洪福齐天，寿比南山。”

“起来吧，你姓高，是高大人的女儿？”薛之谦果然问了一句，高莎浅浅一笑，福身道： “正是，小女想，太后生辰，各位大人自然会献上各种珍奇宝贝，小女不敢与各位大人争辉，只能献舞一曲，望能哄得太后开心，便是小女的福分了。”

高鹏的女儿，真是，可怜呐，薛之谦看了眼张伟，心里不免同情了她几分，面上便更和煦了：“早听闻高大人家有好女，风姿卓越，舞技惊人，今日能有幸观赏令千金的舞艺，是朕承了太后的福了。”这在高莎看来就是皇上对她高看了一眼，掩唇轻笑：“且容臣女换了舞衣来。”

“好姑娘，快去吧。”太后笑吟吟道，转头低声对薛之谦说：“这姑娘倒是生的不错。”

薛之谦哪里不知道亲娘心里想的什么，眉眼弯弯：“母后，这您就别想了，您的好侄儿才刚打的人家亲哥哥起不来床，还闹了她家的店面呢。”张伟听着薛之谦跟他表姑告状，直冲他做鬼脸：“告状精！”太后略带惋惜的朝台下看了眼：“倒是好看，就是媚俗了些，”又见张伟不高兴的撇着嘴，笑吟吟的拍拍他的头：“我们小伟高兴最重要。”

高莎很快换好了衣服上来，一袭水红色渐变的罗裙衬的她身材玲珑有致，行了礼便开始起舞，翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙，红色的裙摆如一朵艳丽的蔷薇开的夺目，在场的公子哥都移不开眼来，纷纷搜肠刮肚的想着赞美的诗词，希望能哄得美人一笑。

一舞罢，掌声雷动，张伟托着下巴懒懒的说了一句：“胸还挺大的。”薛之谦瞪了他一眼，张伟连忙摆摆手：“我就随口一说。”这点小插曲被心里打着小算盘的高鹏看的清楚，心想这招果然有用，还没入宫呢就让薛之谦对张伟态度改观了，这要入了宫，国公府的位置还不是手到擒来吗，他拈了拈胡子，满意的笑了笑。

“跳的不错，该赏。”薛之谦还没说完要赏什么，高莎就插话道：“臣女不要赏赐，只求陛下……”

“住口！”高鹏做出一副生气的样子：“你这逆女不许乱说。”

“女儿没有乱说，父亲，女儿是真心钦慕陛下，求陛下能、能看在莎儿一片痴心的份上，准许莎儿入宫侍奉陛下左右。”高莎叩首在地，语气间俨然有了哭腔。一片哗然，谁也没想到高莎胆子那么大，敢直接要求入宫，薛之谦都愣了好几秒没反应过来，高鹏满意的看了看四周，作出痛彻心扉的样子：“逆女啊逆女，老臣，唉，陛下，是老臣教女无方，求您看在老臣面子上饶过莎儿吧。”高鹏也跟着跪下，霎时间一片混乱，薛之谦有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，幽怨的瞪着张伟，都是你惹得祸，这下好了，要我怎么收场。

不答应，是不给高鹏面子，女子在这大庭广众之下说出这话，若是薛之谦拒绝，她怕是只有死路一条了。可是答应…先不说张伟和高家的恩怨，单是想到后宫要放进这么一个心思不宁的人物，就头疼。薛之谦扶着额半天说不出话来，高莎低头嘴角勾起一丝笑意，这事，十拿九稳了。

“行啊，既然高大人您女儿甘愿为妾，您都不反对，薛…皇上自然不会反对啦，爵爷我可先恭喜皇上抱得美人归了啊。”这话一出，四下更是哗然，虽说是后宫，但为妃毕竟是妾，只是这话别人不敢说，也只有这个小爵爷敢直接说出来。

“陛下，小女能侍奉陛下左右便是老臣的福气，现在中宫之位尚缺，小女入宫也能为陛下分忧一二啊。”高鹏这话直接让现场炸开了锅，是啊，现在后宫没有皇后，以高莎的出生相貌做个皇后也是不过分的。

“谁说后位没人的，”张伟一拍桌子站起来，在薛之谦震惊的目光下语不惊人死不休的说道：“这个后位是我哒！”

这下四下是无声的寂静了，京中虽然一直有传闻皇上跟爵爷关系暧昧，只是由当事人这么高调的点出来，实在是有些……震惊。

另一个当事人受到的震惊一点也不比别人小，也顾不得礼节，拉着张伟的袖子：“张伟你瞎说什么呢？！”

“我怎么瞎说了，你要娶那个蛇精当皇后？”

“我没说过。”

“那你是不愿意娶我？”爵爷一脸幽怨。

“额…也不是。”

“那不就结了，你让她入宫做个答应，娶我做皇后，我帮你治她！”做答应，让堂堂丞相府的嫡女做答应，众人想都不敢想，更别说他后面半句话摆明了要整高莎，张伟跟高家的恩怨京城早传遍了，只是没想到他胆子真大到这个地步了，众人纷纷看着皇上，想看他怎么回应。

薛之谦感觉头疼的更厉害了，哀嚎着捂着头，他还没说话，国公爷忍不住了，气的手直哆嗦，拎起边上侍卫的佩剑就要砍了张伟，侍卫忙去拦，张伟三两下跑到薛之谦背后：“爹，你别那么封建吧，我怎么就不能嫁给薛之谦了。”

“孽子孽子啊！”国公爷显然气的不轻，不管不顾的就要上去打人，薛之谦被张伟扯着当挡箭牌，被迫拦着暴怒的国公爷叫他冷静。太后冲太上皇抛了一个胜利的眼神，我早说这俩孩子般配吧，拍拍衣角，笑吟吟的宣布散宴。

“我不管，薛之谦你不可以娶别人！”

“孽子你给我住口！”

“国公爷您冷静一下，啊，张伟你别扯我头发！”

鸡飞狗跳，好一群天之骄子啊。

 

等着人都散干净了，薛之谦瘫在椅子上只想一觉睡过去，明天醒来发现一切都是梦，可眼睛还没眯上一会儿，一个内侍急急忙忙的跑进来：“皇上，皇上不好了。”

“叫什么叫！怎么不好了，是天要塌了不成，不是就明天再报，今天朕要休息了。”薛之谦难得不耐烦的说道，再好的脾气今晚那么一闹也没剩下多少了。

内侍瑟缩了一下，看着捏着鼻梁皱紧眉头的薛之谦结结巴巴的开口：“是，是爵爷，爵爷他……”

“爵爷又怎么了，国公爷罚他跪祠堂了还是抄书了？是该给个教训，这样胡闹。”薛之谦依旧靠在椅背上，眼皮也不抬一下。

“刚才国公府上人来说国公爷要请家法。”

“什么！你不早说，快，摆驾国公府，你找人先过去传朕口谕快给拦住了！”薛之谦闻言差点从椅子上跳起来，急急忙忙的往外走，内侍不敢耽搁，连忙传令下去。

薛之谦紧赶慢赶的赶到国公府，连通报都等不及的往里走，才刚到祠堂大门外，就听见里面张伟鬼哭狼嚎的：“哇，娘啊，爹要打死我啦，呜呜，薛之谦你这个没良心的，还不来救我！”

“孽子，你，我、我今天非打死你不可！”

“国公爷不可啊，皇上刚传口谕来啊。”

“今天就算之谦亲自到了我也饶不过这小子！”完了，国公爷真生气了，气的连尊称都忘了直接叫名字了，薛之谦扶额，他身边这都一群什么人啊。

“皇上驾到！”

“薛之谦你怎么来的那么慢！”张伟被按在长凳上，哭的泪汪汪的，身上衣服倒没怎么乱，看样子是给拦住了，薛之谦松了口气，换上笑脸对国公爷说：“表姑父，您先坐，喝口水消消气。”

“哼，之谦，你别替他求情，还是说你要拿君臣来压我。”国公爷一撇袖子，坐在边上，薛之谦只能笑着给他递茶：“怎么敢，您可是我表姑父，是长辈，只是吧，”薛之谦瞟了眼张伟拦住他想说话的念头：“过两日西戎的时臣就要到了，您也知道，这段日子那边不太平，若真的打起来倒不是说怕输，只是战争苦的百姓，到时候生灵涂炭也不是您愿意见到的，我还想着借张伟的伶牙俐齿从西戎那儿讨些便宜呢，您就看在百姓的份上，饶了他这一回，给他将功赎罪的机会吧。”

“薛之谦你又想劳役我。”张伟闷闷的说了一句，国公爷一拍桌子：“你给我闭嘴，还不快领旨谢过皇上。”

 

国公府的爵爷御前失仪，押入宗人府关了禁闭。

高臣相爱女高莎温良贤淑，知书识礼，册封为巧颜郡主。

西戎使者求娶和亲，朝中少公主，皇上忍痛割爱，许巧颜郡主前往西戎和亲，念其年岁尚幼，远嫁西戎，特许其家人一同前往，聊以慰藉，西戎许以其父国公之位，其兄国舅爷之位。

郡主出嫁同公主，十里红妆，盛况空前。

 

被关禁闭的小爵爷此刻正躺在贵妃榻上，吃着水晶盏里去了核的樱桃，享受着宫女们给他揉腿，恍惚的眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡。

薛之谦穿着明黄色的九龙袍埋头在案上批着奏折，朝野之中还有不少高鹏一派的余孽，他得一一处理干净了。

“你可真敢赌，你怎么就知道，高鹏一定会按着你的剧本来，打着把高莎送进宫来的想法？”

“因为他没别的法子了。”张伟闭着眼懒洋洋的答。

“高飞不过是失言了一句，你就能把整个高家算计的赶出京城，看来我也得小心点别惹了你。”薛之谦轻笑着坐到他边上，挥手让伺候的人都退下，张伟睁开眼睛似笑非笑的看着薛之谦：“是你想弄他，不然我再怎么想，也动不了手啊，高臣相好歹是前朝的老人了，啧啧啧，果然帝王心海底针啊。”

“他当初在暗地里和皇叔私通时就该想到会有这么一天，君王眼里可是容不得钉子的。高鹏他自以为做的天衣无缝，终究是自以为是的小聪明罢了，”薛之谦捏了一颗樱桃在指尖，嫣红如血衬的他指尖更加润如羊脂：“当年皇叔差点害死母后，我还留了他们一条性命，算是仁君了吧。”指尖被另一只手握住，软软的掌心不大却包裹的住他的手指：“少自夸了吧，薛，你别告诉我你不知道高鹏一家到了西戎会有怎么样的后果。”

“他不是想做国公嘛，我这不是如他的愿嘛。”薛之谦弯着眼睛笑的纯良，西戎当然不会容许一个和亲的郡主母家干政，现下无奈只能应下，至于以后，郡主代表了两地和平，是不能动，可她母家的什么国公爷国舅爷就不一定了，若是老老实实的当个受气包说不定能留一条命，可高鹏，会是那种人吗？

张伟握着他的手凑到嘴边亲了一下：“薛，认真的，不考虑一下我当皇后么。”薛之谦顺势按着他的唇线描绘：“这可得再有一番计较啊。”

“你还真是不肯吃亏，吃亏是福啊小谦弟，你看你大伟哥我，放后宫里又赏心又悦目，不学有术挥霍有度，上的了朝堂下的了床榻，保准把您伺候的舒舒服服的。”张伟捉着他的手指用舌尖舔，薛之谦耳尖一红，嗔了他一眼：“尽胡说八道！”

“谁让爵爷我得宠呢～”


End file.
